


Logan's Week, Day One: Solo

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Despite his façade Logan does actually have feelings, some very strong romantic ones for another side (or sides), of course he can’t tell them but that doesn’t stop him from getting off to the thoughts of them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, onesided - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Logan's Week, Day One: Solo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188824488738/feelings-arent-real).

###  **Feelings Aren't Real**

Logan sighed as he slumped back against the door to his room.

He had almost said something this time. When Roman had strutted into the common room in shorts and a tight, crown pattern shirt, his usually perfectly styled hair clinging to his forehead with sweat in a way that somehow made him look even _better_, Logan had to take a moment to regain his breath.

In that moment, as Roman moved closer to him, completely oblivious to his gay panic, only one thought had crossed Logan’s mind.

_I’m in love with you._

Thankfully, Virgil had made some sort of comment about Roman’s hair that had effectively snapped Logan back to the present. He just stopped himself from blurting out his thoughts, gathered the few scraps of wits that were left scattered around him, and practically fled from the room while Roman began his speech about how amazing he looked all the time.

If only he were wrong.

Now, Logan leaned against the wood of his door, his face buried in his hands and lamented his fate.

He couldn’t admit something like that. Not to Roman. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings. He _didn’t_ have feelings-

Oh, who was he kidding. The way that his body alone reacted to seeing Roman in that tight shirt just moments ago was enough proof to cement that theory.

And, _oh_, how his body reacted.

Even now, in the wake of the embarrassment that that encounter with Roman had just caused, Logan could feel his cock stirring in his jeans at the image of the way that those shorts had clung to the prince’s thighs.

Logan bit his lower lip, glancing down at his doorknob. He shouldn’t. The others were all right downstairs. What if one of them noticed that he had disappeared and came to check on him? They would know. They couldn’t know. His dick throbbed in its fabric prison, the picture of Roman’s tight shirt around his biceps flashing in his mind’s eye.

The doors lock clicked into place without Logan even touching it.

They never came to check on him anyway.

Quickly, Logan began to tug on his tie, loosening the knot with one hand as he palmed his erection through his jeans with the other.

_Fuck_, it had been a while since he had done this. Logan shed his tie and began quickly unzipping his jeans, closing his eyes as he followed the familiar path to his bed, so that he could better invision Roman before him.

Oh, those shorts. Roman’s brow shining from the exercise that he had just completed. He’d probably be exhausted. Breathing hard against the crook of Logan’s neck as he leaned in, heat radiating between the two of them. Roman’s smirk, the one that he wore on his face every time that he thought he had bested Logan in an argument, pressed up against his skin.

Logan groaned softly as his hand curled around his dick and he fell back onto his bed.

He had no time to make a spectacle of this or take his time. It just was not efficient. And anyway, he didn’t need all of that fanfare.

_Roman would definitely be one for fanfare, though,_ Logan thought as he settled a few pillows under his head and pushed his jeans down a bit further so that he could spread his legs some.

Roman would be one to take every moment of sex and make it the most spectacular that it could be. He would probably even call it ‘making love’ as ridiculous as the colloquialism for coitus was.

Logan could envision it. Roman’s first time with someone. He would probably lay out flower petals. Light scented candles and turn on soft music. Logan slipped his other hand down his front to cup his balls.

Roman would take his time with a lover. Undressing them slowly and whispering words of affection against their exposed skin. He would make it all about Logan, guide him through it gently, accepting his every burning emotional reaction with adoration.

Logan bit his lip, rolling over to fumble through his bedside drawer for the tube of lube that he kept there. He applied a generous amount to his palm and tossed the tube onto the bed in case he needed it again. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of his dick and moaned.

Roman would be such an amazing lover, there was no doubt about it. He was the romantic side. The passionate one. Not to mention their heated arguments that teetered just on the edge of the type of fiery passion that could easily be translated to the bedroom.

Roman would definitely be attentive, but Logan could only begin to imagine how he would respond to having the same attention be paid to him.

Beautiful Roman who acted like he didn’t even know just how beautiful he was. He couldn’t see the way that his eyes shown as he spoke about a new idea that he was working on. Or the way that his hair swooped at an angle that was, objectively, perfect to frame his face. The way that he always seemed to shine, the charisma and romantic _beauty_ rolling off of him in waves, even when he wasn’t having a self perscribed good day.

Oh, how Logan could show him all of that.

How he could flip the script and whisper sweet nothings against _Roman’s_ lips, and watch the prince blush a gorgeous red. How he would undress Roman slowly, complimenting his every inch, telling him that he loved him with every breath that he took.

Logan felt the inside of his cheek burn with how harshly he was biting it to stay quiet as he sped up his movements.

If he ever had the chance, he would revel in every second of it. Treat Roman the way that he deserved to be treated. Give him everything that he wanted and more until the other was completely blissed out against his sheets, moaning his name and-

“_Roman_.” Logan gasped as he came over his hand, breathing heavily.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he released his spent member, catching his breath. He listened for a moment, wondering if it was possible that anyone had heard him.

A few seconds passed. Logan noticed his vision swimming as the tears gathered. Not a sound was heard from the other side of the door. Logan didn’t have the energy to feel relief as the guilt of what had just happened settled in his chest.

It was illogical to entertain such thoughts.

He didn’t have feelings anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Logan's Week._ November 4, 2019. _Solo._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
